Derrotando a la Muerte
by Chinito4
Summary: Un día en la playa se convierte en un gran susto para un grupo de amigos cuando dos de ellos quedan atrapados en el mar sin poder regresar por su cuenta. ¿Qué les habrá pasado a ésos dos?. ¿Acaso sobrevivirán o morirán?. ¿Regresarán a casa con sus demás amigos o el destino jugará con ellos hasta matarlos?.
1. Chapter 1

Miércoles 16 de Julio de 2.011.

En una playa japonesa no artificial, unos amigos están pasándola muy bien. Han estado en la playa desde las 13:00 de la tarde para aprovechar la luz solar al máximo. Es Miércoles de Julio y los amigos nadan en el mar, disfrutando de lo refrescante que es el agua. Después de haber almorzado en la misma playa, todos los amigos descansan por un rato. Cuando ya son las 15:15 de la tarde, dos de los amigos de nombres "Pikachu" y "Buneary" deciden ir a pasear por el mar en su lancha de motor, mientras que todos sus otros amigos "Riolu", "Squirtle", "Machop", "Vulpix" y "Bulbasaur" se quedarán esperándolos en la playa. El amigo Squirtle le hace algunas preguntas al amigo Pikachu.

Squirtle: ¿Tienen los salvavidas?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Squirtle: ¿Recordaron volver a ponerse el bloqueador solar?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Squirtle: ¿Y dónde lo dejaron?.

Pikachu: Aquí lo tengo.

Pikachu le entrega el bloqueador a Squirtle, pero después de recibírselo, Squirtle le estira la mano para devolvérselo.

Squirtle: Creo que es mejor que ustedes se queden con el bloqueador.

Pikachu: ¿Por qué?.

Squirtle: Ahora que es mitad de Julio, los rayos solares son más fuertes que cuando recién ha comenzado el verano.

Pikachu: Tienes razón.

Pikachu le recibe el bloqueador.

Pikachu: Gracias.

Squirtle: No regresen muy tarde. Deben estar aquí antes de que empiece a oscurecer.

Buneary: Squirtle, no te preocupes tanto. No nos pasará nada.

Squirtle: Si tú lo dices.

Pikachu y Buneary suben a la lancha y se ponen los cinturones.

Pikachu y Buneary: Adiós.

Machop, Vulpix, Riolu, Bulbasaur y Squirtle: Adiós.

Pikachu enciende el motor y se van. Habiéndose alejado varios metros de la playa, a Pikachu se le ocurre una idea.

Pikachu: Sujétate muy fuerte, Buneary, vamos a ir a la máxima velocidad.

Buneary se sujeta al asiento y Pikachu acelera a fondo. A los pocos minutos, desaparecen completamente de vista.

Machop: Ya no los veo. ¿Y tú, Vulpix?.

Vulpix: Yo tampoco los veo. ¿Alguno de ustedes puede verlos?.

Riolu, Bulbasaur y Squirtle: No.

Riolu: La lancha comenzó a ir demasiado rápido cuando ya estaban un poco lejos de aquí. Pikachu debió haber usado la máxima velocidad de la lancha.

Squirtle: Y sí que es rápida. Ahora que no se ven por ningún lado, es como si se hubieran esfumado o como si el mar se los hubiera tragado.

Bulbasaur: ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?.

Vulpix: Vamos a nadar.

Machop: Buena idea.

Los cinco corren hacia el agua y nadan juntos. En tanto, después de haber recorrido una larga distancia, Pikachu detiene la lancha y apaga el motor.

Buneary: Ya no veo la playa. No sé en qué dirección está la playa.

Pikachu: Nos alejamos demasiado. Todo está verdaderamente tranquilo aquí. Y que bien que el mar está tranquilo. Ni siquiera hay olas.

Buneary: Es verdad. ¿Y qué haremos?.

Pikachu: Mientras estamos aquí, podemos relajarnos.

Buneary: Me parece bien.

Los dos se relajan mientras pasa el tiempo. En la playa, los cinco amigos siguen divirtiéndose. El día avanza mientras Pikachu y Buneary siguen en medio del mar. Cuando ya faltan treinta minutos para que comience a oscurecer, Pikachu decide que deben buscar la playa devolviéndose en la misma dirección. Así que Pikachu intenta encender la lancha para volver. Pero ocurre algo espantoso. El motor no se enciende. Pikachu comienza a entrar en pánico. Intenta encender el motor repetidas veces, pero sigue sin encenderse. Pikachu comienza a desesperarse, pero logra mantener su compostura. Cuando voltea su mirada, sin querer, llega a mirar el velocímetro y descubre algo que lo deja helado de terror. La lancha se ha quedado sin nada de gasolina.

Buneary: Pikachu, ¿qué le sucede a la lancha?.

Pikachu trata de guardar la calma para que Buneary no se espante como él.

Pikachu: No lo sé, pero no te preocupes.

Buneary: Debe ser otra de las fallas temporales.

Pikachu: Tal vez tengas razón. Por lo menos son temporales. Cuando eso ocurre, el motor de la lancha está apagado por poco tiempo. Y vuelve a encenderse sin mayores esfuerzos.

Buneary cree que sólo es una falla temporal, porque recuerda que hace un año, Pikachu le dijo que la lancha había pertenecido a sus abuelos maternos desde las 11:00 horas de la mañana del día Martes once de Septiembre de 1.973. Pikachu sabe que Buneary es bastante sensible al miedo desde que era una niña de cuatro años y sabe que si le dice la verdad, podría provocarle un pánico mucho peor, por lo que decide no decirle la verdad hasta verse completamente obligado a hacerlo. Pasan diez minutos y Pikachu y Buneary siguen en donde se quedaron atrapados. En la playa, los cinco amigos ya esperan a Pikachu y Buneary para volver a sus casas, ignorando la aterradora situación en la que Pikachu y Buneary han quedado atrapados. Los minutos continúan avanzando y todavía no hay señales de que Pikachu y Buneary regresen a la playa. Squirtle es el primero en comenzar a ponerse nervioso. Finalmente, los últimos minutos del día se terminan y comienza a oscurecer. Squirtle ya no es el único que está nervioso. Sus otros amigos también están preocupándose.

Vulpix: Ya es demasiado tarde.

Bulbasaur: Hace mucho rato que debieron haber regresado.

Squirtle: Les dije que debían estar aquí antes de que empezara a oscurecer.

Riolu: Tal vez se les pasó el tiempo sin que se dieran cuenta.

Bulbasaur: ¿Qué creen que debemos hacer?.

Vulpix: Seguir esperando.

A medida que avanzan los minutos, la preocupación aumenta. Pikachu y Buneary no tienen idea de que sus amigos están demasiado preocupados. Finalmente, termina el tiempo de oscurecimiento y se hace de noche. Squirtle y los otros empiezan a entrar en pánico al pensar que algo malo debió ocurrirles a Pikachu y Buneary, pero ninguno sabe lo que en verdad les ocurrió. Los largos minutos se transforman en horas. Después de esperar por tanto tiempo, llegan las diez de la noche.

Vulpix: No puedo esperar más para que vuelvan. Algo salió mal. Algo debe haber pasado. Algo estuvo mal. Debió haberles ocurrido algo. En todos los años que Pikachu ha traído su lancha a la playa para dar estos paseos por el mar, nunca se habían tardado tanto tiempo para volver.

En tanto, ocurre lo que Pikachu deseaba que no ocurriera. Buneary también comienza a asustarse.

Buneary: PIKACHU, ¿QUÉ LE SUCEDE A LA LANCHA?. ESTAS FALLAS NUNCA FUERON TAN LARGAS. YA ESTOY ASUSTÁNDOME.

Pikachu: Tal vez en otro momento se arregle.

Buneary: YA NO TE CREO NADA DE ESO. LA LANCHA SE TARDÓ DEMASIADO PARA VOLVER A FUNCIONAR. ESTAS FALLAS SIEMPRE FUERON CORTAS, PERO AHORA, ESTA FALLA DURÓ BASTANTE TIEMPO. YA ES DE NOCHE Y NO PODEMOS VOLVER A LA PLAYA POR ESTA ESTÚPIDA FALLA. DEBIMOS HABER VUELTO ANTES DE QUE OSCURECIERA Y SEGUIMOS AQUÍ.

Pikachu se da cuenta de que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para seguir mintiéndole a Buneary. Lo único que le queda, es revelarle la horrible verdad.

Buneary: Pikachu, voy a preguntarte por última vez. ¿Por qué el motor no puede encenderse?.

Pikachu se prepara para escuchar los gritos que sabe que Buneary podría soltar al momento de escuchar la verdad. Él le habla lo más rápido que puede.

Pikachu: ¡La lancha se quedó sin gasolina y estamos atrapados sin poder volver!.

Buneary se pone pálida y Pikachu espera sus gritos. Pero increíblemente, Buneary no grita. Pikachu se asombra al ver que Buneary no grita como siempre lo hace cuando se espanta. Así que comienza a relajarse poco a poco. Pero su relajación se transforma en un violento susto al ver que Buneary se desmaya ante sus ojos.

Pikachu: ¡Buneary!.

Pikachu se quita el cinturón y se acerca a Buneary. Al no darse cuenta de que ella sólo se ha desmayado, Pikachu comienza a esperar lo peor. Intenta hacerla reaccionar, llamándola por su nombre y exclamándole "¡¿Puedes escucharme?!. ¡Despierta!". En un intento desesperado por saber si Buneary se encuentra bien, Pikachu le quita el salvavidas a Buneary y pone su mano izquierda en el abdomen de ella y logra sentir su pulso cardiaco. Inmediatamente se da cuenta de que está bien y de que sólo se desmayó. En menos de cinco minutos, Buneary comienza a despertar, lo que le da un poco de alivio a Pikachu.

Pikachu: Buneary, ¿te sientes bien?.

Buneary: Sí.

Pikachu: Me llevé un inmenso susto.

Buneary: No podemos hacer nada, ¿verdad?.

Pikachu: Lo único que podemos hacer, es esperar a que alguien nos encuentre.

Desde que Pikachu y Buneary se fueron al mar, ninguno de sus amigos sabe nada de ellos, ni tampoco saben que por lo menos están bien. Lo único que les permite ver, es la escasa visibilidad que ofrecen las estrellas y la luna llena. Pero es tan escasa, que Pikachu y Buneary apenas pueden verse, aún estando uno al lado del otro. En la playa, los amigos comienzan a aburrirse de seguir esperando. Bulbasaur es el primero en optar por volver a su casa.

Bulbasaur: Amigos, lamento decirles que ya quiero irme a mi casa. Pero les prometo que cuando despierte en la mañana, llamaré por teléfono a la casa de Pikachu y Buneary.

Riolu, Vulpix, Machop y Squirtle: Está bien. Hasta mañana, Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur: Hasta mañana.

Bulbasaur se va de la playa. Veinte minutos después, uno por uno, los amigos se devuelven a sus casas, intentando tener esperanzas en que para mañana, Pikachu y Buneary estarán de vuelta. Riolu es el último en quedarse en la playa para seguir esperando. Después de esperar hasta la medianoche, Riolu se queda dormido en la playa. Bulbasaur despierta a la mañana siguiente. Y recordando lo que dijo en la noche anterior y pensando que Pikachu ya debe estar en su casa, toma el teléfono y marca el número telefónico de Pikachu. Empieza a oírse que el sonido del timbre del teléfono suena. Pero ocurre algo que a Bulbasaur le resulta devastador. El teléfono suena y nadie contesta la llamada. Bulbasaur comienza a ser invadido por la tensión. Después de esperar por un minuto en el teléfono y al no haber obtenido ninguna respuesta, Bulbasaur cuelga el teléfono. Intenta llamar a Buneary, pero ocurre exactamente lo mismo. La tensión que invade a Bulbasaur se incrementa muy aceleradamente. Después de pasar otro minuto en el teléfono y sin recibir una respuesta, Bulbasaur cuelga, toma las llaves de su casa y sale a la casa de Pikachu. Al aproximarse a la casa de Pikachu, ve que Machop también está ahí.

Bulbasaur: Machop, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?.

Machop: Vine a ver si Pikachu había llegado. ¿Y tuviste suerte para comunicarte con ellos?.

Bulbasaur: No. Llamé a Pikachu, pero no me contestó. Lo único que pude escuchar, fue el timbre del teléfono. Después intenté llamar a Buneary, pero tampoco me contestó. ¿Y a ti tampoco te fue bien, o no?.

Machop: Es verdad. No me fue nada bien. Cuando llegué, golpeé la puerta y nadie me abrió. Así que miré por la ventana de la habitación y Pikachu no estaba en su cama.

Bulbasaur: Me estoy aterrando demasiado. No puedo dejar de pensar lo que no quiero pensar.

Machop: ¿Qué estás pensando?.

Bulbasaur: Pienso que ni siquiera regresaron en la noche.

Machop: Pero eso no puede ser. Creo que debemos ir a ver a la casa de Buneary.

Repentinamente, Squirtle y Vulpix llegan sin que Machop y Bulbasaur los hayan visto.

Squirtle: No servirá que vayan. Ella tampoco está en su casa.

Machop se voltea rápidamente hacia ellos.

Machop: ¿Qué estás diciendo?.

Squirtle: Vulpix y yo fuimos a la casa de Buneary y tampoco la encontramos.

Vulpix: Machop, Bulbasaur, ¿ninguno de ustedes sabe algo de Pikachu o de Buneary?.

Machop y Bulbasaur: No, Vulpix.

Squirtle: Estoy tan preocupado, que ni yo sé qué tan grande es mi preocupación.

Machop: Oigan, ¿dónde está Riolu?.

Bulbasaur: Squirtle, Vulpix, ¿saben dónde está Riolu?.

Vulpix: La última vez que lo vi, estaba en la playa.

Squirtle: ¿Creen que todavía esté allá?.

Machop: No estoy seguro.

Vulpix: Creo que debemos ir para allá.

Bulbasaur: Entonces vamos.

Los cuatro van corriendo juntos a la playa. Cuando llegan, se impactan al ver que Riolu está dormido en el mismo lugar donde habían estado.

Machop, Squirtle, Bulbasaur y Vulpix: ¡¿Riolu?!.

Riolu se despierta de golpe.

Riolu: Hola, amigos. ¿Qué sucede?.

Squirtle: ¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?.

Riolu apenas puede recordar.

Riolu: ¿A qué te refieres con "aquí"?.

Squirtle: A que todavía estás en la playa. ¿Nunca fuiste a tu casa?.

Ahora recuerda.

Riolu: Ah, así es.

Vulpix: ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí?.

Riolu: Oigan, no fue mi intención dormirme en la playa.

Vulpix: ¿Entonces por qué estabas aquí solo?.

Riolu: Yo seguí esperando a Pikachu y Buneary aquí. Y no me di cuenta de que me quedé dormido.

Machop: Y mientras seguías despierto, ¿viste que Pikachu y Buneary regresaran?.

Riolu: No.

Vulpix: Entonces yo tenía razón. Algo debió ocurrirles.

Riolu se levanta.

Riolu: ¿Y no estaban en sus casas?.

Machop: No. Yo fui a la casa de Pikachu y repetidas veces golpeé la puerta, pero nunca me abrió. Así que miré por la ventana de la habitación, pero cuando miré, Pikachu no estaba en su cama.

Riolu: Vulpix, Squirtle, ¿cómo les fue a ustedes?.

Vulpix: Tampoco nos fue bien.

Squirtle: Fuimos a la casa de Buneary y golpeé la puerta, pero no nos abrió. Y fuimos a mirar a su habitación por la ventana, pero ella no estaba ahí.

Riolu: Bulbasaur, dijiste que en la mañana llamarías a Pikachu y Buneary por el teléfono.

Bulbasaur: Así es.

Riolu: ¿Y tuviste suerte?.

Bulbasaur: No. Llamé a Pikachu y nadie contestó la llamada. Luego llamé a Buneary, pero tampoco contestó la llamada.

Riolu: Entonces, ellos están perdidos.

Machop, Vulpix, Squirtle y Bulbasaur: ¿Estás hablando en serio?.

Riolu: Yo nunca miento.

Squirtle camina hacia otra dirección y se dan cuenta de que él se va de la playa.

Bulbasaur: Squirtle, ¿adónde vas?.

Squirtle se detiene y se voltea hacia ellos.

Squirtle: A buscar ayuda. Y les digo una cosa. El que quiera ayudarme a conseguir ayuda para encontrarlos, que dé un paso adelante.

Machop da un paso adelante. Después de él, Vulpix da un paso adelante. Luego Bulbasaur da un paso adelante. Y luego, Riolu da un paso adelante. Al ver que los cuatro están con él, Squirtle les sonríe y les habla con la misma manera de hablar de un líder.

Squirtle: Manos a la obra.

Inmediatamente, los cinco van juntos a buscar la ayuda de los guardacostas.

*****: Atención a la guardia costera. Dos jóvenes llamados "Pikachu" y "Buneary" se perdieron ayer en el mar después de haber salido a pasear en una lancha de motor. Se les ordena a cuatro grupos de rescate salir al mar a buscarlos inmediatamente.

Los cuatro grupos de rescate salen al mar con cuatro embarcaciones individuales y yendo en direcciones diferentes. La esperanza regresa para los cinco amigos que confían en que Pikachu y Buneary serán encontrados vivos. En tanto, Pikachu y Buneary siguen en el mar. Anoche estaban tan nerviosos de estar solos y en medio del mar en la noche, que apenas lograron dormir. La falta de sueño los dejó somnolientos. Y ahora, ellos se mantienen despiertos como pueden. Sobretodo porque desde que sus amigos encontraron a Riolu en la playa, el viento comenzó a tomar fuerza y el mar se mueve con un poco de brusquedad. Cualquier ola con gran fuerza podría volcar la lancha y arrojarlos al agua. Los minutos pasan mientras son buscados. A las nueve de la mañana, Buneary comienza a sentirse hambrienta. Exactamente a las nueve de la mañana es cuando ella desayuna. Pikachu sabe que cuando la falta de comida hace que el hambre de Buneary aumente, también hace que ella comience a desesperarse por comida. Él también se desespera cuando tiene hambre y no puede comer, pero su resistencia es mayor que la de Buneary. El tiempo no es favorable para ellos. El viento hace que las olas muevan la lancha con más fuerza y Pikachu vuelve a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad. Con el mar tan agitado, si una ola vuelca la lancha y ellos quedan debajo del agua sin poder salir, será su fin. A las 10:35 de la mañana, el mar comienza a calmarse. Pikachu y Buneary están a salvo de cualquier complicación externa. Diez minutos después, Buneary escucha un sonido de motor que viene de lejos. Intenta buscar lo que produce ese sonido, hasta que ve una de las embarcaciones de rescate pasar lejos de ellos.

Buneary: ¡Pikachu, mira hacia allá!.

Pikachu: ¿Dónde?.

Buneary señala la embarcación.

Buneary: ¡Allá!.

Pikachu logra ver la embarcación. Los dos se llenan de alegría al ver que llegaron a rescatarlos. Y también se llenan de alegría porque se dan cuenta de que por no haber regresado a sus casas en todas esas horas, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que ellos estaban en peligro. Pikachu y Buneary se quitan los cinturones y se levantan y gritan de alegría con todas sus fuerzas y mueven los brazos para que puedan verlos.

Pikachu: ¡OIGAN, AQUÍ!.

Buneary: ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍIIIII!. ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!. ¡VENGAN!.

Pikachu: ¡VENGAN AQUÍIII!. ¡ESTAMOS VIVOS!.

Buneary: ¡VENGAN AQUÍ!. ¡ESTAMOS BIEN!. ¡VENGAN!.

Pikachu y Buneary se abrazan con una alegría incontenible. Pero su alegría se convierte en una triste angustia cuando ven que la embarcación se aleja de ellos. Ahora, ella grita sin alegría.

Buneary: ¡OIGAN, OIGAN, ESTAMOS AQUÍ!.

Pikachu: Olvídalo, Buneary. No nos vieron.

Buneary deja de gritar y de moverse y baja los brazos. Los dos vuelven a sentarse en los asientos, viendo que la embarcación sigue alejándose de ellos hasta que la pierden de vista. Buneary suspira con angustia. Al igual que ella, Pikachu pierde la alegría.

Buneary: ¿Por qué no nos vieron?.

Pikachu: Estábamos bastante lejos de ellos como para que nos vieran. No pudieron vernos y ni siquiera pudieron escuchar nuestros gritos.

Buneary comienza a suspirar de llanto.

Pikachu: Buneary, no empieces a llorar. Por favor, no lo hagas.

Buneary comienza a llorar sin poder evitarlo. A Pikachu se le humedecen los ojos.

Pikachu: Te pedí que no llores.

Buneary: No puedo hacerlo.

De tanto mirar y escuchar los llantos de Buneary, Pikachu también comienza a llorar inevitablemente. Después de pasar trece minutos llorando juntos, logran desahogarse. Las horas siguen avanzando y todavía no son rescatados. Cuando llegan las 13:00 de la tarde, tienen que volver a ponerse el bloqueador solar.

Pikachu: Buneary, saca el bloqueador solar por favor.

Buneary saca el bloqueador.

Buneary: ¿Qué hago con el bloqueador?.

Pikachu: Espárcelo por mi cara.

Pikachu cierra los ojos. Buneary abre la tapa del frasco de bloqueador, pone algo de bloqueador en su mano derecha y lo esparce por la cara de Pikachu.

Buneary: ¿También quieres que esparza el bloqueador por tus brazos?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Buneary saca más bloqueador y lo esparce por el brazo derecho de Pikachu y luego por su brazo izquierdo. Después de hacerlo, Buneary le pide a Pikachu que también le ponga bloqueador en la cara y en los brazos. Pikachu lo hace y después guardan el bloqueador. Con haber pasado toda la mañana sin comer, Pikachu sabe que Buneary podría comenzar a alegar por comida en cualquier momento. Y así ocurre. Sólo tres minutos después, Buneary entra en un estado de desesperación crítico.

Buneary: ¡Aaaaaaah!. ¡Necesito algo que pueda comer!. ¡Quiero una zanahoria, quiero una manzana, quiero una naranja, quiero lo que sea!. ¡Necesito comida ahora!.

Pikachu sabe que cuando Buneary está así de hambrienta, la comida es lo único que puede calmarla. Buneary sigue gritando hasta que comienza a sentir que le duele la garganta y decide dejar de lado su desesperación. Por primera vez en su vida, Buneary logra calmarse sola y sin comida. Pero esta desesperante situación está lejos de terminar. Y a esta hora, el sol brilla con más fuerza que en la mañana. Si Pikachu y Buneary quieren evitar sufrir quemaduras solares, tienen que seguir poniéndose el bloqueador, y también, tienen que evitar que se acabe. A las 14:10 de la tarde, el calor es tan fuerte, que a Pikachu se le seca toda la garganta. Si Pikachu no bebe algo, corre el peligro de deshidratarse. Cuando se atraviesan situaciones como ésta, siempre dan deseos de que todo sea un mal sueño del que se pueda despertar pronto. Pero Pikachu y Buneary saben que esto no es un sueño, es la realidad. 45 minutos después, la sed de Pikachu y el hambre de Buneary hacen que los dos comiencen a entrar en una angustia depresiva. Ambos saben que si no reciben agua y comida, su sed y su hambre serán sus asesinos. Veinte minutos después, Pikachu también es atacado por el hambre. Diez minutos después, debido a que esta lucha por la supervivencia no termina, Buneary comienza a rendirse.

Buneary: Pikachu.

Pikachu: ¿Qué quieres?.

Buneary: Si yo muero, prométeme que tú saldrás de esto. Prométeme que si muero, te olvidarás de mí y olvidarás que todo esto pasó. Y prométeme que si muero, tú arrojarás mi cuerpo al mar y nunca dirás que te pedí eso.

Pikachu no puede creer que Buneary le pida eso y tampoco puede creer que ella ya esté rindiéndose. Él se siente bastante enojado y no quiere seguir escuchando a Buneary decir eso.

Pikachu: ¡Cállate!. ¡Cállate, no sigas diciendo eso!. ¡No lo digas!. ¡Yo nunca podría hacer eso contigo!. ¡Ya no lo digas!. ¡Todavía no hemos sido derrotados!. ¡El destino está jugando contra nosotros pero todavía no ha terminado con nosotros!. ¡Todavía no estamos derrotados!. ¡Tenemos que seguir peleando!. ¡El destino nos hizo esto pero nosotros seremos los que derrotemos al destino!. ¡Lo venceremos juntos, estamos solos, nadie puede ayudarnos más que nosotros!. ¡Sólo nosotros podemos salvarnos de lo que el destino está haciendo contra nosotros!.

Buneary: Oye, yo ya no puedo seguir peleando así contra...

Pikachu: ¡Te dije que te calles!. ¡Ya no quiero escucharte!. ¡No quiero que digas nada, no quiero seguir oyéndote decir eso!. ¡Ninguno de los dos puede rendirse todavía!. ¡No quiero oír que te rindes!. ¡No quiero oír nada!. ¡Tu hambre y mi sed no son buenos motivos para rendirnos!. ¡Ya no digas nada!.

Pikachu termina de gritar y Buneary no dice nada. Veinte minutos después, Pikachu olvida su enojo y se arrepiente de haberle gritado a Buneary de esa manera.

Pikachu: Buneary.

Buneary no dice nada.

Pikachu: Buneary, ¿puedes mirarme?.

Buneary voltea su mirada hacia él y Pikachu contiene sus lágrimas.

Pikachu: Perdón, Buneary. Lo siento mucho. Aunque nunca quieras perdonarme, quiero que tú sepas que me arrepiento de haberte gritado así. Te juro que estoy arrepentido. Vuelve a hablar, por favor. Di lo que tú quieras, lo que sea. Ya no volveré a enojarme.

Buneary: La manera en que me gritaste, hizo que mi corazón sintiera que no me quieres. Ya antes me habían gritado como tú lo hiciste, pero nunca pensé que tú también me gritarías así.

A Pikachu se le escapa una lágrima.

Buneary: No sigas conteniéndote. Sólo llora si quieres.

Pikachu: ¿Cómo me dejas llorar por arrepentirme de algo que yo mismo hice mal?.

Buneary: Tus gritos no me parecen ninguna justificación para que no llores.

Unas pocas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos.

Pikachu: Después de la manera en que te traté, ¿ni siquiera te desquitas o te enojas conmigo?.

Buneary: Yo no soy como tú. Para mí, nunca fue agradable gritarle a nadie. Aunque a veces esté enojada, ese desagrado me impide gritarle a la gente de esa manera. Ya sé que cuando te dije que no te creo nada de lo que me dices, mi manera de decir todo eso, fue algo parecida a un grito, pero no fue exactamente un grito. Yo no lo dije de la misma manera en que tú me gritaste. Tal vez nunca olvidemos permanentemente tus gritos ni nuestra desesperación por comida y agua, pero sólo quiero que no nos gritemos así otra vez. Quiero que olvidemos esos momentos como podamos.

Pikachu: ¿En serio me perdonas?.

Buneary: Sí.

Pikachu: Gracias.

Pikachu y Buneary se reconcilian.

Pikachu: ¿Puedes volver a decir lo que no pudiste seguir diciendo cuando te grité?.

Buneary: ¿En serio quieres escucharlo?.

Pikachu: Sí. Dilo exactamente como lo decías antes.

Buneary: Está bien. Oye, yo ya no puedo seguir peleando así contra el destino. Yo no tengo tu misma resistencia. Nunca se puede vencer al destino. A veces, la gente enfrenta al destino, pero el destino es el que gana. Si enfrentamos al destino, el destino nos derrotará. Aunque enfrentemos juntos al destino, nunca podríamos vencerlo.

Buneary termina de decir todo lo que Pikachu no le había dejado decir.

Pikachu: ¿Terminaste?.

Buneary: Sí.

Pikachu: Tú también quisieras llorar, ¿verdad?.

Buneary: Sí.

Pikachu: ¿Puedes decirme por qué, por favor?.

Buneary: Por la desesperación que tengo por comer, por haber quedado atrapados aquí y sin ayuda y por la manera en que me gritaste.

Pikachu: Buneary, aunque nunca nos rescaten, te prometo que nunca más te gritaré de ninguna manera. Te prometo que nunca olvidaré esa promesa.

Buneary: Gracias.

Pikachu: Si quieres rendirte ahora, ríndete. O si quieres hacerlo en otro momento, entonces hazlo. Pero yo no me rendiré hasta que verdaderamente me haya quedado sin ninguna esperanza. Ni siquiera juntos podríamos vencer permanentemente al destino. Pero si quieres rendirte ahora, entonces puedes hacerlo.

Buneary: ¿De verdad puedo rendirme aunque esté mal que lo haga?.

Pikachu: Sí.

Buneary: Está bien. Y también lloraré para probarle al destino que me rindo.

Pikachu: Está bien.

Buneary comienza a llorar, demostrándole al destino que ella se ha rendido, y al mismo tiempo, llora por las otras razones que ya dio. Pikachu la abraza y ella le corresponde el abrazo y ambos lloran juntos. Después de quince minutos, logran desahogar todas sus penas. Una hora después que terminaron de llorar, la sed ataca a Buneary. La situación se complica gravemente para ambos. Ahora, ambos están demasiado sedientos y demasiado hambrientos. Ambos saben perfectamente que si no comen ni beben nada, con el paso del tiempo, morirán de hambre y sed. En la mañana de ese día, cuando los otros amigos estaban pidiéndole ayuda a la guardia costera, a ellos les pidieron que les describieran las apariencias físicas de Pikachu y Buneary. Después que Squirtle describe a Pikachu y Buneary, les dijeron que necesitaban el número telefónico de uno de ellos. Squirtle dio su número telefónico. Después de darlo, les dicen que pueden ir a sus casas y a Squirtle le dicen que si encuentran a Pikachu y Buneary, le avisarán inmediatamente. Los cinco amigos agradecen y se retiran a sus casas. Antes de llegar, Squirtle y los demás se ponen de acuerdo en que no usarán sus teléfonos bajo ninguna circunstancia, hasta saber si Pikachu y Buneary son encontrados vivos o muertos, y también se ponen de acuerdo en que cada uno esperará el tiempo que sea, hasta que Squirtle los llame para darles cualquier noticia. Y también se ponen de acuerdo en que si se enteran de que Pikachu y Buneary son rescatados, volverán a la playa, sea como sea y sin importar si es de día o de noche. Después, todos vuelven a sus casas. Y durante todo el día, los cinco amigos estuvieron junto a sus teléfonos. Squirtle está junto a su teléfono, esperando cualquier llamada. Y los demás esperan junto a sus teléfonos para recibir cualquier llamada de Squirtle. Cuando anochece, los amigos se mantienen despiertos lo que más pueden. Pero el sueño es tan fuerte, que todos se quedan dormidos. Por haber pasado todas estas horas sin comer ni beber, Pikachu y Buneary se han debilitado. A las 2:20 de la madrugada, mientras Pikachu y Buneary duermen, un rayo de luz ilumina la cara de Pikachu y lo despierta. Pikachu intenta cubrirse la cara con las manos, pero inmediatamente ve de dónde viene el rayo de luz. Pikachu se da cuenta de que hay otra embarcación y comienza a mover los brazos en el aire y vuelve a gritar lo que gritaron cuando vieron a la primera embarcación. Milagrosamente, ve que la embarcación cambia de dirección y avanza rápidamente hacia ellos. Instantáneamente, una alegría incontenible lo invade cuando se da cuenta de que por fin serán rescatados. Él intenta despertar a Buneary meciéndola con un poco de fuerza.

Pikachu: ¡Buneary, despierta!. ¡Despierta, estamos a salvo!. ¡Despierta ahora, despierta!.

Buneary despierta casi de un salto.

Buneary: ¿Qué pasa?.

Pikachu señala la embarcación.

Pikachu: Mira allá, estamos salvados.

Buneary mira hacia la embarcación y la alegría cae sobre ella.

Pikachu y Buneary: ¡OIGAN, ESTAMOS AQUÍ!.

Pikachu: ¡ESTAMOS BIEN!. ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!.

Buneary: ¡ESTAMOS VIVOS, VENGAN!.

Los rescatistas se guían por los gritos hasta que llegan con Pikachu y Buneary. Pikachu y Buneary son subidos a la embarcación, la lancha de Pikachu es enganchada a la popa de la embarcación y ambos son llevados a tierra. Pikachu y Buneary se abrazan juntos y con sonrisas en sus caras. Por primera vez en la vida, el destino fue enfrentado y fue derrotado permanentemente. Uno de los rescatistas habla por radio con la oficina de rescate y da el aviso de que han encontrado a Pikachu y Buneary vivos. Y rápidamente, les comunica la noticia a los rescatistas de las otras embarcaciones. Inmediatamente, llaman a la casa de Squirtle. Squirtle contesta el teléfono y recibe la impactante y alegre noticia. Squirtle también sufre el mismo ataque de felicidad. Al colgar el teléfono, vuelve a levantarlo y marca el número de Riolu. Por haber estado dormido, Riolu le habla con voz cansada.

Riolu: ¿Hola?.

Squirtle: ¡Riolu, soy yo!.

Riolu: ¿Squirtle?.

Squirtle: ¡Sí!.

Riolu: ¿Qué te pasa?.

Squirtle: ¡Pikachu y Buneary fueron encontrados!. ¡Están vivos!.

Riolu queda impactado y pierde todo el sueño y ahora habla con la misma felicidad.

Riolu: ¡No puedo creerlo!. ¡Es un milagro!. ¡Llama a los otros ahora!. ¡Me voy a la playa!.

Squirtle: ¡Lo haré ahora!.

Cuelgan los teléfonos y Riolu sale corriendo de la casa en dirección a la playa. Squirtle marca el número telefónico de Vulpix y ella contesta inmediatamente.

Vulpix: ¿Hola?.

Squirtle: ¡Vulpix, soy Squirtle!.

Vulpix: ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?. Es demasiado tarde.

Squirtle: ¡Es que ocurrió un milagro!. ¡Pikachu y Buneary están vivos!.

Vulpix pierde todo el sueño y también se alegra.

Vulpix: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo!. ¡Voy a la playa ahora!.

Vulpix cuelga el teléfono y se va corriendo a su máxima velocidad hacia la playa. Squirtle llama a Bulbasaur y él contesta el teléfono.

Bulbasaur: ¿Hola?.

Squirtle: ¡Vete a la playa ahora!. ¡Pikachu y Buneary fueron encontrados vivos!.

El impacto de felicidad le quita todo el sueño a Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur: ¡Voy para allá!.

Bulbasaur cuelga el teléfono y sale rapidísimo a la playa. Squirtle llama a Machop, quien está tan cansado, que apenas puede abrir los ojos.

Machop: ¿Hola?.

Squirtle: ¡Vamos a la playa!. ¡Pikachu y Buneary fueron encontrados vivos!.

Machop queda increíblemente contento y pierde todo el sueño.

Machop: ¡Allá voy!.

Machop toma una linterna y sale de la casa. Squirtle también sale de su casa y corre directamente hacia la playa, queriendo estar presente para recibir a sus amigos. Uno por uno llegan a la playa. Cuando se encuentran en la playa, se abrazan entre todos y gritan de alegría. Unos minutos después, los cinco escuchan los sonidos de los motores de las cuatro embarcaciones. Machop enciende la linterna, la levanta en el aire y dirige la luz hacia las embarcaciones y balancea su brazo hacia los lados, a modo de decirles a Pikachu y Buneary que todos juntos están esperándolos en la playa. Pikachu y Buneary ven la luz moviéndose hacia los lados y se dan cuenta de lo que eso quiere decir. Cuando las embarcaciones llegan a la orilla, Pikachu y Buneary son bajados y todos sus amigos los abrazan juntos. Repentinamente, llegan unos hombres vestidos con delantales de hospital. Los hombres llevan a Pikachu y Buneary a dos camillas de hospital. Los amigos se dan cuenta de que Pikachu y Buneary serán llevados a un hospital para su recuperación. Squirtle le pregunta a uno de los camilleros si llevarán a Pikachu y Buneary al mismo hospital y el camillero le responde que sí. Y de inmediato, Squirtle le pregunta al mismo camillero si ellos pueden ir con sus amigos en las ambulancias y el camillero le responde que sí. Squirtle les pregunta a sus amigos que en cuál ambulancia irá cada uno y Vulpix y Riolu le responden que quieren ir en la que vaya Buneary. Machop y Bulbasaur le responden que quieren ir en la que vaya Pikachu. Pikachu y Buneary son subidos a las ambulancias y los amigos suben también. Squirtle elige ir en la ambulancia donde metieron a Pikachu y entra a la ambulancia. Cuando todos los doctores suben a las ambulancias, encienden las sirenas y comienza el recorrido hasta el hospital. Cuando llegan al hospital, los camilleros y los amigos bajan de las ambulancias y Pikachu y Buneary son ingresados de urgencia para ser atendidos. Los cinco amigos se quedan en la sala de espera hasta cuando les digan algo sobre Pikachu y Buneary. Después de cuarenta minutos de espera, el médico que está atendiendo a Pikachu y Buneary llega a la sala de espera.

Médico: Jóvenes, buenas noches.

Squirtle, Machop, Riolu, Vulpix y Bulbasaur: Buenas noches, señor.

Squirtle se levanta del asiento.

Squirtle: ¿Cómo están Pikachu y Buneary?.

Médico: Bien. Ambos están bien. Ya no hay nada por lo que deban preocuparse. Ellos están recuperándose sin problemas. Sólo tardarán unos días para salir del hospital.

Squirtle: ¿Qué tan mal estaban cuando los ingresaron?.

Médico: No estaban muy mal, pero tampoco estaban muy bien. Estaban demasiado desnutridos y demasiado deshidratados cuando llegaron. ¿Saben desde cuándo estaban perdidos?.

Squirtle: Desde el 16 de Julio. ¿Les ocurrió algo malo en todas esas horas?.

Médico: La falta de alimento y de hidratación por todas esas horas, hizo que se debilitaran. Pero hace quince minutos, les dieron agua y comida. Muy pronto podrán recuperar todas las fuerzas que perdieron. Pero eso no significa que ellos puedan irse del hospital demasiado pronto.

Squirtle le sonríe al médico.

Squirtle: Lo entiendo, señor. Gracias. ¿Y puede decirnos cuál es el horario de visita?.

Médico: Las horas de visita son de 10:00 a 18:00 de Lunes a Viernes. Los Sábados es de 13:00 a 17:00.

Squirtle: ¿No hay horario de visita en Domingo?.

Médico: No. Son las reglas del hospital. Y ahora, tengo que pedirles que se retiren. A ustedes se les permitió quedarse aquí sólo hasta cuando se les dijera todo lo que ya les dije de sus amigos.

Squirtle: Está bien. Gracias, señor.

Los cinco amigos salen del hospital y el médico se va a la habitación de Pikachu. Llega a la habitación, golpea la puerta y otra enfermera le abre.

Médico: Enfermera, ¿cómo está el paciente?.

Enfermera: Está recuperándose sin problemas.

El médico mira a Pikachu.

Médico: Pikachu, ¿cómo te sientes?.

Pikachu: Me siento mejor.

Médico: Bien.

El médico se acerca a Pikachu con un estetoscopio y se lo pone en los oídos.

Médico: Déjame escuchar un momento.

El médico escucha los latidos cardiacos de Pikachu y se escuchan bien, así que se quita el estetoscopio.

Médico: Tu pulso es normal. Estarás bien en unos días. Pero mientras tanto, tendremos que mantenerte en constante observación. No podemos dejar que sufras ninguna recaída ni que te suceda ninguna anormalidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikachu: ¿Y cómo está Buneary?.

Médico: No tienes que preocuparte por ella. Se encuentra bien.

Pikachu: ¿Ella ya comió o bebió algo?.

Médico: Sí, le dimos comida y agua al mismo tiempo que a ti. Los otros médicos también la mantendrán en constante observación. Tampoco dejaremos que a ella le ocurra ninguna anormalidad.

Pikachu: Mientras estoy aquí, ¿ella podrá comunicarse conmigo?.

Médico: Me temo que no. No hay manera de que eso suceda.

Pikachu: ¿Y qué pasará con nuestros amigos?.

Médico: Sus amigos pueden venir a verlos a ambos y podrán mantener conversaciones con ustedes, pero tú y ella seguirán siendo observados todo el tiempo. No dejaremos de observarlos hasta que ya puedan salir del hospital.

Pikachu: Está bien. Gracias. ¿En cuál habitación está Buneary?.

Médico: En la habitación número 20.

Pikachu: ¿Y cuál número tiene la mía?.

Médico: "14".

Pikachu: ¿En cuál parte del hospital está la habitación de Buneary?.

Médico: A la izquierda de este pasillo.

Pikachu: Gracias.

Médico: Con permiso, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Sí, pase usted.

Médico: Gracias.

El médico sale de la habitación, cierra la puerta y Pikachu se duerme. Inmediatamente, el médico va a la habitación de Buneary. El médico golpea la puerta y una enfermera le abre.

Médico: Enfermera, ¿cómo está la paciente?.

Enfermera: Ella está bien. Hay altísimas posibilidades de que sea dada de alta el mismo día que el paciente Pikachu.

Médico: ¿Cómo está su pulso cardiaco?.

Enfermera: Su pulso es completamente normal. No hay ninguna preocupación.

Médico: ¿Puedo entrar a verla?.

Enfermera: Sí.

Médico: Gracias.

El médico entra a la habitación.

Médico: Buneary, ¿cómo te sientes?.

Buneary: Estoy bien. ¿Cómo está Pikachu?.

Médico: Él está bien.

Buneary: ¿Él podrá comunicarse conmigo?.

Médico: Lo siento, Buneary. Eso no es posible. Pikachu y tú podrán estar juntos de nuevo cuando salgan del hospital.

Buneary: Está bien.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Después de seis días, Pikachu y Buneary salieron del hospital. Cuando salieron del hospital, Pikachu les confesó a sus amigos que le había gritado de esa manera a Buneary y que luego le pidió perdón y que le prometió que nunca más le gritaría de ninguna manera y que también le prometió que nunca olvidará esa promesa, y ahora, Pikachu les pidió a sus amigos que lo perdonen y ellos lo perdonaron.

Pikachu: Oigan, ¿qué ocurrió con la lancha después que nos llevaron al hospital?.

Vulpix: Los cinco la llevamos juntos a tu casa en el tercer día de su estadía en el hospital.

Todos vuelven a sus casas y en esa misma noche, antes de dormirse, por primera vez, Pikachu siente que se ha enamorado de alguien. Por ahora, tiene confusión sobre ese sentimiento de amor que lo invade y sobre de quién está enamorado. Pero de pronto, la imagen de Buneary entra en su mente y sin saber porqué, Pikachu comienza a pensar que está enamorado de Buneary. Pikachu intenta liberarse de esos pensamientos, ya que le parece absurdo enamorarse de quien ha sido su amiga por toda su vida. A pesar de sus intentos, Pikachu se duerme con la imagen de Buneary todavía en su mente. A la mañana siguiente, Pikachu sigue sintiendo ese mismo amor. Durante toda la mañana, Pikachu lucha y sigue luchando por no pensar en que eso sea verdad. Hasta que quince minutos después de haber almorzado y después de no haber logrado deshacerse de esos pensamientos, decide aceptar la verdad sin seguir resistiéndose. Finalmente se da cuenta de que ya no quiere a Buneary sólo como una amiga, sino que ahora, la quiere como una novia. Y ahora que sabe la verdad de sus sentimientos, se le ocurre hacer algo que nunca hizo. Y al decidir eso, también decide hacer unas llamadas a sus amigos, empezando con Riolu. Pikachu llama a Riolu y su amigo le contesta.

Riolu: ¿Hola?.

Pikachu: Hola, Riolu.

Riolu: Hola, Pikachu. ¿Qué quieres ahora?.

Pikachu: Quiero que llames a todos los demás y les digas que vengan contigo a mi casa a las cuatro de la tarde.

Riolu: ¿Para qué debemos ir?.

Pikachu: Voy a decírselo a todos cuando lleguen. Sólo llámalos y diles, por favor.

Riolu: Está bien.

Pikachu y Riolu cuelgan los teléfonos y Riolu llama uno por uno a los demás y les dice lo que Pikachu le pidió que les diga. Ninguno logra evitar la curiosidad y los deseos de preguntarle a Riolu que porqué Pikachu le pidió eso, pero él dice que Pikachu no le dijo. A las cuatro de la tarde, Pikachu escucha que alguien golpea su puerta. Pikachu se alegra al ver a los demás, y sobretodo, a Buneary. Pikachu saluda a cada uno.

Riolu: Hola, Riolu.

Riolu: Hola, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Hola, Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur: Hola, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Hola, Machop.

Machop: Hola, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Hola, Vulpix.

Vulpix: Hola, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Hola, Squirtle.

Squirtle: Hola, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Hola, Buneary.

Buneary: Hola, Pikachu.

Cuando Buneary va pasando delante de Pikachu y los demás están mirándolos, Pikachu le besa la mejilla derecha, haciendo que Buneary se quede quieta y sonrojada del asombro, y al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Buneary ponga su mano derecha en donde él la besó. Los otros cinco quedan asombrados por haber visto a Pikachu besarla. Pikachu nota el asombro en las caras de los demás y les habla refiriéndose al beso.

Pikachu: Les diré porqué lo hice. Pero en mi habitación.

Todos van a la habitación de Pikachu y cuando todos ya están ahí, Squirtle ve que Pikachu parece estar nervioso.

Squirtle: Pikachu, ¿te sientes bien?.

Pikachu: Me siento nervioso.

Squirtle: ¿Por qué?.

Pikachu: Voy a decirles algo que nunca en mi vida les dije. Es algo que nunca me ocurrió.

Bulbasaur: Pikachu, ¿no es un secreto?.

Pikachu: Si fuera un secreto, no habría dicho que voy a decirlo.

Bulbasaur: Entonces, ¿qué vas a decir?.

Pikachu se prepara para el gran "¡¿QUÉ?!" que sabe que sus amigos soltarán y se prepara más para la enorme sorpresa que va a provocarle a Buneary.

Pikachu: ¡Estoy enamorado de Buneary!.

Pikachu se tapa los oídos para escuchar lo menos posible. Pero increíblemente, no escucha ningún "¡¿QUÉ?!" de los que creyó que escucharía.

Pikachu: ¿Y?. ¿No van a gritar?. ¿No se van a enojar?. ¿No pasa nada?.

Squirtle es el primero en volver en sí.

Squirtle: Sí me asombra, Pikachu. Pero aunque siempre gritamos esos "Qué" cuando nos asombramos, esta vez no voy a gritar.

Pikachu: ¿Por qué no gritas?.

Squirtle: ¿Para qué voy a gritar?. Parecería como si yo estuviera oponiéndome a tu amor por Buneary. Y yo no soy de los que se oponen al amor.

Los demás también vuelven en sí.

Bulbasaur: Yo tampoco voy a gritar, ni tampoco voy a enojarme. Sólo me asombro.

Vulpix: También me asombro. Es todo lo que siento.

Riolu: No puedo oponerme a tu amor, Pikachu. Por lo tanto, sólo me siento asombrado.

Machop: También estoy asombrado. Sólo estoy asombrado. Yo no me opongo.

Pikachu se para delante de Buneary, le toma las manos, las pone a la altura de su abdomen y por primera vez en su vida, le pide algo que nunca le pidió ni a ella ni a nadie.

Pikachu: Buneary, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?.

Todos quedan más impactados, sobretodo Buneary, quien al escuchar esa pregunta, también queda profundamente enamorada de Pikachu. Ella le sonríe con amor.

Buneary: Sí, acepto.

Los dos se abrazan, Pikachu acerca su cara a la de Buneary, los dos cierran los ojos y se besan en la boca por varios segundos, dando inicio a su noviazgo. Todos sus amigos les aplauden juntos al mismo tiempo y sonriéndoles también. Después de esos segundos, ambos dejan de besarse y Pikachu toma otra decisión y se la dice a todos.

Pikachu: He decidido otra cosa. Para que el incidente con mi lancha nunca se repita con ninguno de nosotros, voy a deshacerme de esa lancha permanentemente. Y les pido a todos, que no se opongan. Después de haber pasado por esto, ya no quiero seguir teniendo la lancha.

Buneary: Mi amor, ¿puedes decirme por qué quieres deshacerte de tu lancha?.

Pikachu: Bueno, amada hermosa, son dos razones. La primera, es para que nunca vuelva a ocurrir que voy a salir a la playa con la lancha y olvido ponerle gasolina antes de salir. Y la segunda, es para que tampoco ocurra lo mismo con las fallas. Si calculamos el tiempo que la lancha ha estado en mi familia, desde el once de Septiembre de 1.973, en el once de Septiembre de 1.983, la lancha cumplió diez años en mi familia. En 1.993, cumplió veinte años. En 2.003 cumplió treinta años. Y si la lancha siguiera conmigo hasta el once de Septiembre de este año, entonces la lancha cumpliría 38 años dentro de mi familia. Pero me desharé de ella hoy mismo. Así que significa que la lancha permaneció en mi familia por 37 años.

Buneary: Amor, nadie de tu familia sintió la necesidad de deshacerse de la lancha, ¿verdad?.

Pikachu: Así es, linda, nadie más en mi familia sintió esa necesidad. Yo soy el primero de mi familia en querer deshacerse de algo que se tuvo por generaciones. ¿Tú aceptarías que me deshaga de la lancha?.

Buneary: Sí, mi amorcito, claro que sí.

Pikachu: Gracias, linda hermosa.

Ambos vuelven a besarse en la boca por un segundo.

Buneary: ¿Y cómo piensas deshacerte de tu lancha?.

Una idea se le viene a la cabeza.

Pikachu: Con la ayuda de Machop.

Machop: ¿Mi ayuda?.

Pikachu voltea la mirada hacia Machop.

Pikachu: Sí. Tú puedes traer tus herramientas.

Machop: ¿Quieres decir que quieres desarmar tu lancha?.

Pikachu: Sí, eso quiero hacer. Pero por favor, ya no lo digan así. Esa lancha ya no es mi lancha.

Todos aceptan la petición de Pikachu.

Pikachu: Machop, ¿puedes traer tus herramientas ahora?.

Machop: Claro. Riolu, Squirtle, ¿pueden ayudarme a traer las herramientas y el soplete de fuego?.

Squirtle y Riolu: Claro que sí.

Los tres se van a la casa de Machop. Al pasar los minutos, regresan con el soplete y las herramientas. Machop usa el soplete, Pikachu usa una sierra eléctrica, Riolu y Squirtle usan destornilladores eléctricos para quitarle sus tornillos a todas las partes que los tengan. Después de pasar más de una hora desarmando toda la lancha, los siete meten todos los pedazos en bolsas de basura. Y esa noche, el camión de basura se lleva todas las bolsas. Al otro día, Pikachu decide otra cosa.

Pikachu: Amigos, he decidido que en agradecimiento a los rescatistas, en unos años, yo me convertiré en rescatista de la guardia costera a la que ustedes acudieron para que nos rescataran.

Buneary decide lo mismo.

Buneary: También yo seré una rescatista. Y trabajaré contigo, amor.

Pikachu: Gracias, hermosa.

Todos deciden lo mismo.

Squirtle: También yo.

Riolu: Y también yo.

Vulpix: Yo también.

Machop: Y también yo.

Bulbasaur: Y yo también.

Desde ese día, los siete amigos esperaron a ser adultos para ser rescatistas. Cuando todos ellos ya tienen 22 años, todos se unen a la guardia costera. Y así, todo terminó bien para todos. Los siete trabajan juntos en la guardia costera. Pikachu y Buneary se casaron. Y nunca más volvió a ocurrir ningún incidente con ninguno de ellos.

FIN


End file.
